Accidentally In Love
by kmvb
Summary: Dumbledore was always telling Harry that the only way he could defeat Voldemort is by using his weakness, love. Hermione comes up with an idea for them to get married, but what happens when they really fall in love? Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

Accidentally In Love

Summary-Dumbledore was always telling Harry that the only way he could defeat Voldemort is by using his weakness, love. In an effort to fool Voldemort, Hermione comes up with a crazy idea for her and Harry to get married. Can these two finally defeat the undefeated during this loveless marriage? And what happens when the two of them actually start to fall for each other?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue

"I do," she said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
Now, that was it, they were officially husband and wife. Hermione Granger was now Hermione Potter, which was any witches dream in the wizarding world, right? Unfortunately for Hermione, her crush she just got married to didn't love her, or at least not the way she wanted him to. This was all just a scheme, a way to defeat the undefeated.

_Flashback_

"I don't know what to do," Harry complained. "I don't know how to defeat Voldemort."

Harry and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express train back home from their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were discussing the one thing they know they had to achieve, defeating Voldemort. Harry was very tense and angry; he didn't want to be the chosen one, the one who the whole wizarding world counted on.

"Yes you do Harry, stop suppressing." Hermione said. "Dumbledore trained you to do this, he knows you can."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's dead." He said bitterly.

"Calm down Harry," she told him. She was trying to get him to relax, but she knew that was very hard since there only hope for winning the war had died. "You know you still have me and Ron, we're not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"How do you know? Ron's always out with Luna; he doesn't give a bloody hell about me."

"Yes he does Harry. What about me? Do you have something bad to say to me, that I'm not going to be there for you?"  
Harry shuttered in his seat, trying to find something bad about Hermione. Nothing, not at all.

"No," He muttered.

"Okay, good." She thought for a moment, she needed to find a way to get him out of such a depressing mood. "We can do this Harry, we can win this war; you just need to relax and concentrate."

"I guess," he said. He really wasn't in that good of a mood for a pep talk.

"No Harry, we can." Hermione said. Harry cracked a smile; he knew she wasn't going to give up until he gave in.

"We can," Harry said, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere in this argument.

"So first, we have to find the four horcruxes, right?" She finally felt like they were going to get somewhere.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Then, we have to kill Voldemort." Hermione stated strongly. "Did Dumbledore tell you how to kill him?"

Harry thought for a minute. Dumbledore did give him many ideas on how to destroy Voldemort, except Harry had no idea how they would work.

A light bulb flew over the top of Harry's head. He remembered something.

"Besides finding the four Horcruxes, Dumbledore said that I had to be loved, and love someone too."

"Well, you've already accomplished that," Hermione "You're in love with Ginny, and she's madly in love with you."

"Um, that's not exactly true, I don't love Ginny the way that she wants me to."

"Harry, come on, you know that you love her." She said, not believing what she was hearing.

"I never really did love her," Harry told her, telling her something he never told anyone. "I guess I'm not really sure what real love is."

"Are you sure that love will help you to defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes"

Harry and Hermione sat in silence. Both of them were racking through their brains, in hopes of finding a way to defeat Voldemort. As much as Harry didn't want her to help, or for her to risk her life for him, he knew there was no way he was getting rid of her.

"Do you think you could fool him?" Hermione asked Harry. He knew a lot more about Voldemort than she did, having faced him many more times than her.

"I don't know," Harry responded. "We might be able to. Why?"

Hermione's face turned bright red. "Nothing."

"Come on 'Mione, tell me. I've just poured my heart and soul out to you."

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Go on," Harry told her, wondering why she just wasn't going on with it.

"That we could get married to defeat him. With us supposedly in 'love', Voldemort might be afraid that we could overcome him. He will be weak and worried that you might kill him. Right when he's most vulnerable, you can attack him. There after we defeat him, we can get a divorce and go back to our regular life" The more she talked, the more embarrassed she had become. "I know it sounds stupid. I shouldn't-"

"No its not, its bloody brilliant," Harry told her. "I think it might actually work. I mean, if you're up to it…"

"Of course I'm up to it. As long as it means keeping you alive and safe, I'll do anything." Hermione said, pledging her loyalty to him.

"Then it's settled then; we'll get married in a week."

"Alright," Hermione said. "What about Ron?" She knew that their best mate should know their plans.

Harry thought for a moment. "We can just tell him the truth, that way you can date him when he breaks up with Luna, even if were still married."

"WHAT," Hermione said, shocked.

"Come on Hermione, I know you like him, you don't need to hide it from me."

"Harry, what are you talking about? I don't like Ron," Hermione corrected.

"You don't?"

"No," she answered.

"Oh, I just thought…" Harry started.

"That I liked him because of the way I acted this year." Hermione said, starting her long explanation. "I thought I liked him to, until I noticed how stupid it was that I was getting jealous over every girl he even hugged. I'm supposed to support him and his relationships, not argue with him over everything."

"But Hermione, that doesn't mean that you don't like him."

"After I noticed how stupid I was acting when I was jealous, I guess I just got over him. I don't like him, and I definitely don't love him. I'm exactly like you, I have no idea what love is."

"Maybe in this marriage, we can figure that out together." He commented. "Harry and Hermione are getting married; this is going to be a humungous shocker. I agree, though, we need to tell Ron."

"It would probably be for the better, as long as he keeps it a secret."  
Harry then got off of the chair, bent down, and got on one knew. He took Hermione's hand in his, trying to make this as traditional as possible.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Harry.  
_End of Flashback_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry lifted up Hermione's wedding veil, and kissed her on the lips. That was their first kiss, to bad there was no love in it.

_AN- This is a story that I actually started during Spanish class, so that was quite a while ago. If it's not a hit, I will delete it though. If you liked it, review itand I will continue it. If you didn't like it, then don't review.  
Kelly_


	2. The Dursleys

_AN-Okay, I didn't disappear on this fic, I just took a break from it, a long break, but I'm back now!  
There will be no DH spoilers here. If there's anything that's similar, well, it's a coincidence.  
Thanks for all the reviews._

Chapter 1

The Dursley's

"This has been a really productive holiday." Harry said sarcastically. "It's only been two days, and already I've gotten married."

Hermione flashed Harry a grin, amused by his choice of words. Unfortunately, it wasn't all fun and games for the duo, as they had a war to look forward to, and an evil villain they had to kill.

"Now Harry, have you thought about where you are going to stay from now on?"

Harry sighed, not really wanting to answer. "The Dursley's, at least for the next few weeks. Dumbledore said that it was safest for me, because of the protective charm that is placed on that house."

Hermione stood next to Harry, playing with the gold on her wedding finger. "That spell breaks when you turn 17, right?"

"Yup, which means I have to put up with my bloody relatives until then."

"It won't be that bad." She reassured him.

"Hermione, it's always that bad. You don't know the Dursley's like I do, you've never had to live with them-"

"And this is going to give me a chance to find out."

Harry was confused by Hermione's statement. "What?" Maybe he didn't understand her correctly.

"Since you're moving in with the Dursley's, so won't I!"

"What?" Harry asked. "There's no bloody way you're staying there."

Hermione breathed in deeply, not letting Harry's anger and frustration get the better of her. She knew he was being protective of her, like he always had been.

"Harry, in order to make this marriage work, we have to make Voldemort believe that we're married. And we can't do that if we are living in two separate houses."

She was right, she was always right. Hermione was always there to talk since into him, and think through each plan. Without her, nothing would have been possible, and the hint of hope that they could beat Voldemort wouldn't even be there.

"Look, Hermione, living with the Dursley's isn't a cup of butter beer."

"I know," Hermione told him. "But I can take it, I will."

Once again, Harry felt defeated. Changing Hermione's mind was almost impossible, even for him. "Okay, I guess we better get going then. Wait until the Dursley's see that I'm married, and I'm bringing my wife home to live with them."

* * *

"What do you think this is, boy, a bloody hotel? We can't be shacking up every girl you want to snog in this house." Uncle Vernon spat at both Hermione and Harry. How dare Harry bring another one of those people into his house?

"Mr. Dursley," Hermione started, talking to him calmly and quietly.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you bitch"

Harry shot her an apologetic look, sorry about the way his uncle was talking, and the tone he was speaking.

"Uncle Vernon, we have to stay here. You see, the magical world is danger-"

"And do you think I give a bloody hell about the magical world?"

Rational thought really wasn't doing any good here, for neither Mr. nor Mrs. Potter. That was about to change, though, because Hermione decided to resort to another way of persuasion.

Reaching inside the pocket of her muggle jeans, Hermione pulled out her wand. Taking a step toward Mr. Dursley, she flashed it in front of his face. She pointed it directly at his neck, just as she had did to Malfoy those many years ago.

"Don't you even think about holding that up to me, you bitch." Uncle Vernon said smartly. "I know you can't do magic outside of school, or else you'll get expelled just like Harry almost did."

An evil grin flashed over Hermione's features. "Are you sure about that? You see, I'm seventeen, which means I can do magic where ever, whenever, on whomever I please." With a flick of her wand, Hermione raised Mr. Dursley up off the ground, and started to raise him up and down, as if he was a toy that was as light as a feather.

"Put me down now, girl!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

Obeying his orders, Hermione released him back onto his two feet, even though she would have much rather flung him onto the ground. He was petrified, but Hermione was still as calm as ever.

"See, no howler, no crazy people showing up trying to take me away." She informed him, even though he had already observed this. "Now, I take it you are going to let us stay here, aren't you Mr. Dursley?"

Uncle Vernon was horrified. He felt powerless and weak, like he had no control over his own family or home. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his mouth was dry, no sound was escaping it.

"Okay then," Hermione answered her own question, realizing Vernon was obviously incapable of answering it for himself.

Harry picked up his trunk with both hands and started to lead Hermione up the stairs to his room. Hermione, using her newly formed magic skills, had her trunk follow closely behind them. He opened the door, and led her inside the tight living corridors. He placed the trunk down on the floor, and Hermione followed in suit, putting hers right next to Harry's.

"It's really small in here." Harry told Hermione, unsure of how they were going to fit in the small room for the next few weeks.

Hermione began to enhance the room, using her wand and magical expertise to make it bigger, more suitable for the both of them. She also summoned an extra bed, that way husband and wife could sleep separately.

"Wow," Harry say, impressed by everything Hermione was doing. "You'll have to teach me some of those."

"Yeah, I really think that summoning a bed will really help you in the fight against Voldemort." She said sarcastically. "I put a spell on this bed, incase anyone comes in here, they won't be able to see it. This way, it will seem like we are sleeping together, like all married couples do, or are suppose to do that is."

Harry opened his trunk and leaned down to unpack his items from it.

"We're only going to be here for a few weeks," Hermione reminded him. "So you may want to leave your things in there."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He agreed. As happy as Harry was to have company in this hell hole, he knew that Hermione had no idea exactly what she was getting herself into.

"Are you ready to spend the next few weeks locked up in here?" Harry quizzed her, not exaggerating at all.

"Sure"

That was a gear switch, Harry was trying so hard to get her to leave, and get away from his crazy relatives. But, no matter what, she wouldn't budge, she was going to stand by him, from now on, or at least until they defeated Voldemort.

_AN-Thanks for reading, and sticking with this story throughout this long absence. This story is back to stay, I swear. I'm not going to abandon it.  
Please Review!  
Kelly_


	3. The Owl

_AN-Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you are sticking with this story, even after I deprived you of it for so long. _

Chapter 2

The Owl

"Horcruxes, right?" Hermione sighed, and threw another book off into the corner of the room. She was getting frustrated; each book that she owned had no information on them whatsoever. "That was my last book."

"I take it we need a trip to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. He was already becoming really impatient, being locked up inside the room listening to his relatives outside of it.

"Yes, but not until we go to the Burrow, not until after your birthday." She announced, knowing he would want to go right then and there.  
"Great, that means were going to have people from the Order following us around everywhere we go." He complained. Now that Voldemort was after him, it seemed like he couldn't do anything alone, everyone was always following him, and making sure he was being protected, when truly, it was themselves who needed protecting.

"Harry, it's only because they care about you, and love you, they don't want me to get hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt? I'm going to have to go and face Voldemort, and all they care about is me walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Voldemort isn't going to show up in this big crowded place. He wants to finish me off all alone, with no distractions, no one to interrupt him from torturing the Chosen One."

Hermione walked over to Harry, and kneeled before him right on the bed. She put a hand on his knee in a comforting gesture, trying to get the young man to calm down.

"You're not going to die, Harry, because I won't let you. We are going to defeat Voldemort and all of his death eaters, proving they should have left you alone to begin with."

Harry stood up, and Hermione's hand fell back into her lap. "You don't know that Hermione, for all you know, I could die tomorrow."

"Well, incase you don't remember," Hermione explained to him sarcastically. "I was a genius in Divination, so good that I graduated from that class only a few days after I started. So according to my visions, you are going to live until you are very, very old."

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at Hermione's joke; it was a very good way to lighten the intense mood that had suddenly swept its way into the room.

"So your not going to die, get use to it." Hermione reminded him. "End of conversation. Now what about Hogwarts?"

"What about it?"

"Well, are you planning on going back, or what?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, not able to make up his own mind. "Maybe. Its like part of me wants to go, and the other half doesn't. I feel safer at Hogwarts, yes, but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to go and find Horcruxes; he wanted me to concentrate on them and only them."

"Okay, if you're sure." Hermione said. "If you feel safer at Hogwarts, then I think we should go back. It could be like our headquarters for finding out about the Horcruxes."

Harry agreed with Hermione's logic, yes, but he wasn't sure she was thinking through thinks completely and clearly. "But, we can't apparate out of Hogwarts, and I'm sure the professors will get suspicious if were missing classes ever other day."

"Harry, if we want to go, we'll be able to figure something out." She told him optimistically. "How about this, we will go back to Hogwarts, depending on who the headmaster is. If it's McGonagall, or someone from the Order, then we will go. We can tell her its Dumbledore's orders. Which is the truth, sort of."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed. "Deal, but I'm sure it will be McGonagall that will become Headmaster. She's been there for a long time, she deserves it."

"Yeah definitely. She's one of the best teachers we've had there."

A loud click clack was drilled through their ears, making not only Harry but Hermione jump up in the air from shock. A small, light brown owl was sitting on the window sill directly outside of the window, holding a piece of parchment between its claws. Harry got up and walked over to the window. He opened it, the warm summer air filling the room. The owl hopped inside and flew over to Harry's bed.

Harry followed the owl and sat down right beside it. He unrolled the heavy piece of paper, shocked to find that there was not only one letter, but three. He read the tip of each, finding that one was addressed to himself, one to Hermione, and the other to both of them. He sorted them out, handed Hermione hers, and kept the one for addressed to both of them to read when they were done. He started at the messy writing, knowing immediately who it was from, Ron.

_Harry,  
I would ask you how your summer holiday is but I already know mate. You went off and stole my girl, you asshole. After all I told you about her, how much I cared about her; you turn around and stab me in the back. What a damn good friend you are. I trusted you, and this is how you repay me? I don't want to ever see your face again. Don't even think about coming to the Burrow during the holiday._

And that was the ending, not salutation, no signature, just a threat. Harry was confused; Hermione had told him Ron didn't like her, and when the hell did he ever talk to him about his feelings for her?

"Yours from Ron?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Can I read it?"

He passed her the note, even though he didn't want her to know that he and Ron were fighting over her. She handed him her letter, but to his surprise, it wasn't from Ron.

_Hermione,  
Why on earth did you decide to get married? I mean seriously, to my ex of all people? You know I have feelings for Harry, very strong ones, ever since we had first met. I can't believe you could ever do this to me Hermione, I loved him, and I trusted you._

Even Ginny was giving them grief over giving married. He thought she of all people would have been happy for them. But if they had already read two letters from Ron and Ginny, who was the last one from? He opened the third and last bit of parchment. Hermione joined Harry on the bed, and together they read through the third letter.

_Harry and Hermione,  
Are you thinking things through clearly? You are way too young to get married, and you have your whole lives ahead of you. Why rush and get married so soon? You both have school to look forward to, and you should have waited. We hope that you think things through and get a divorce. Until then, we don't want to see you at the Burrow, because you are devastating our children's lives; Ron and Ginny haven't come out of their rooms for the past weeks._

Harry ruffled his hair with his hand, a movement that had shown he was very frustrated. He had a feeling people would have hated him for this, and hated Hermione, but he never would have suspected it to be the whole Weasley family. They had been his family for the past seven years, and he thought he had been like a son to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a brother to Ron and Ginny. But now he was wrong, if they cared about him that much, they would have supported him in this marriage.

"Now what are we going to do?" Harry quizzed. He didn't like feeling as if he was the enemy, but in reality he was. Hermione flipped back and forth through each letter, examing each one, the writing and penmanship.

"Nothing," She said smartly. "These aren't from them. These are fake letters."

"What?"

"Yeah, look." Hermione held up Ron's letter. "See, this looks like Ron's writing, but that isn't how he talks. He would never say damn, he would say bloody, and he wouldn't have said asshole, he would have said git."

She passed it over to him, and he reread it once again.

"And this definitely isn't Ginny's writing. She has the neatest writing that I have ever seen. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there adults, and when have you not seen an adult sign their name to the bottom of a letter. They would have signed their names, no matter who it was being sent to, or how mad they were."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't being disowned; this was just some ploy, probably by the Ministry, to split up their family.

"One question," Harry began. "How did they even find out we got married?"

_ AN- Please review. _


End file.
